Freak Like Me
by nevermind.the.roses
Summary: Edward Cullen, lost his wife and can't deal with it.  Isabella Swan, trying to hide the cracks in her heart.  When they get together, in a professional way... Will they be able to be each other's saving? Or will the cracks get deeper and deeper? M
1. Summary

__

_Freak Like Me.  
A Twilight Romance FanFic, by Nevermind The Roses._

No copyright infringement is intended. All main characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
Situations, story line and plot belong to ntr, plagiarism is indeed a crime.

_**For this story, I am in desperate need of a nice Beta-reader. I'm fully aware of the fact that my English writing isn't perfect, as isn't my grammar.**_

_**So please, if you feel like this would be a nice project to work on with me, feel free to hit the review button or to send me a message.**_

_**Since I'm waiting for somebody to beta this fanfic, I won't be posting any chapters until I actually have a Beta.**_  
_**So far, I have a summary for you that hopefully will make you feel interested and maybe want to read more?**_

_**hugs,**_  
_**Nevermind The Roses.**_

_

* * *

_

_FREAK LIKE ME - SUMMARY_

Edward Cullen, 25 and a successful business man who owns Cullen Enterprises and single father of one. He lost his wife six months ago, and still can't deal with it.  
_His busy scedule gives him bearely time to be with his son, Masen.  
__His best friend's girl; Alice, told him about a friend of hers who also is a single parent and has a solution for the work-play combo._

_Isabella Swan, 23 public relations graduate and too busy with working, studying and helping others out, so she wouldn't have to think about the cracks in her heart.  
__Looking for a new job, fate connects both of them. Will they be able to be the band-aid to each other's heart? Or will they just make those cracks deeper?_


	2. Chapter  One

Hello Ladies! (and gentlemen?)

**Be prepared... this is my first chapter for "Freak Like Me".  
Hopefully you will like it? And please, I beg you... When you are interested in Beta'ing for this fic please contact me.**

**I know this story isn't perfect when it involves grammar and tenses(?), but I am willing to get myself a Beta.  
English is not my first language, so don't shoot me please.  
I am very serious about this fanfic, and it has already stolen a piece of me and my guy's time together (xD)  
****So, i'm very passionate about the story and characters... Please, give me a chance (:**

**Stephenie Meyer is the goddess that brought us Edward & Co. ... I will never own her ideas and characters *sob***

**Enjoy & Review ;)**

**Chapter One.**

_Edward pov._

There have been ups, there have been downs. Of course.

But lately, the downs have overpowered the ups.

Unfortunately, work is absorbing so much of my time that I barely have any time left to take care of my little guy.

I missed him so, so much.

My head lay, resting on my hands while my elbows were placed on my desk.

I sighed deeply as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the half hour of lunch break, hopefully in silence.

A knock on my door immediately ended my silent piece of heaven and I lifted my head.

"Yes?" I called.

The door opened and revealed the lean posture of Jasper Hale, one of my employees and also my best friend.

"Edward? Care to come with Alice and me to get some bagels and coffee?" He asked, a hopeful expression on his tanned face.

Jasper was originally from Texas, and he still had that southern tongue now and again. Alice was his fiancé, and my personal secretary. They had met here in the company when he ran into her with in his hand a mug filled with coffee… Which went all over her dress.

She had been furious, but one look in each others' eyes and they were the only ones left on this world.

I thought about my options. The first one was to stay here in my office, eating a chocolate bar and drinking a bit of soda that I had placed in one of the desk drawers and enjoying the silence while calling with my mother or to look at her photograph the entire break.

The second option looked a bit more attractive to the average person; a nice lunch with two good friends at the Starbucks right around the corner and nice fresh bagels and some strong cappuccino.

"Why not… I've been in here for a bit too long by now" I muttered the last part of the sentence and pulled on my vest which was draped on my desk chair.

"Let's go" Jasper said enthusiastically and clapped his hands once.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as I looked around and greeted staff while we were on our way out.

"She's saving us a spot at Starbucks."

We walked outside, and the wind blowing softly on my face and through my hair felt nice and refreshing compared to the dry office air.

There was a lot of walking around here in Seattle, and the sky was a light blue color, decorated with a few soft clouds.

The business people with suitcases, as well as an amount of regular citizens were strolling in the same direction as ours, probably awaiting a nice cup of steaming, hot coffee.

The big window at Starbucks revealed that there were a lot of people. But fortunately, at a four persons' booth at the window sat a petite woman with short cropped black hair who was flipping through a bridal magazine. Alice.

I opened the door, and was welcomed by the heavenly smell off coffee, all sorts of delicious smells and a lot of people.

Jazz's face lid up as he took in the presence of his girl, Alice.

We both walked over to the booth and sat down. Jasper went to sit next to his fiancé of course, and I went to sit opposite of them.

"Hello Edward, how are you doing today," Alice asked as she put the magazine away in her handbag. Her bright blue eyes smiled softly at me, and her lips curled upwards as she took in my arrival.

Appearently she hadn't expect me to come with them.

"I'm good, thank you Alice. How are you? And the wedding plans?" I tried to distract her, so she wouldn't figure out the true face behind the concrete camouflage.

"Oh well, I'm doing great! And the wedding is going to be epic! It just has to be… I mean, we have the perfect location, the perfect dinner and decorations and the perfect groom," she ended cheesily with a look at Jasper who was looking outside the window.

"That's great. It is going to be perfect, as you say it." She had been thrilled because of this wedding, and she planned on going all Madonna on it.

"I already ordered for us, plus for you Edward. Cappuccino right?" She asked, playing with the ring around her finger.  
I nodded at her, and she smiled again.  
The waitress came to our table and placed the order in front of us. She was very friendly, maybe a tad too friendly if you ask me.

_Or maybe the girl was just looking for some extra tips, Edward… You never know._

I took a sip of my steaming cup of coffee, feeling it leaving a burning trail in my throat.

"So tell me Edward, how is Mason doing?" Alice asked as she took a bite of her bagel.

I felt a smile creep up my face, revealing the love for my little guy.

"He's doing great, I'm glad that my mother loves to spend so much time with him." I told her.

"Remember Edward, when your mom is busy, I'm volunteering to babysit your little one," Alice winked at me and smiled at Jasper.

She adored Mason as much as my mother, and every time I left him at Alice and Jasper's place, he came home with new toys or new clothes.

"I get it Alice, I'll see when I can take him away from my mom, you know how she adores him." We laughed.

I laughed. Genuinely…

Well, let's say that's our first 'up' of the day.

The lunch break ended soon, and we needed to go back to the office. More urgent than usual, since I received a call from my Dad saying Mason had gotten the flue and he was just finished examining him.

My father, Carlisle Cullen is a doctor, pediatrician to be specific.

I was worried, but then I thought of my compassionate father. His biggest passions in life were his wife –my mother and his job; working with kids.

So I was sure Mason was going to be in good hands, and I could go work with no worries.

Well, figure of speech of course.

"You know Edward," Alice spoke as we walked back to the office building.

"You could always ask somebody to help you with Mase, remember Rosalie?" I nodded, knowing that was Jasper's twin sister. I had barely seen her since childhood because of her career and busy life, and she continued speaking.

"Well, she has twins Mason's age… Her guy left her, and she got a full-time babysitter, since she also had a career".

I had to admit, her idea wasn't as crazy as her usual ideas.

It was in fact, a very good idea.

"But I wouldn't want my mom to think that I don't appreciate her help Alice." I told her as we entered the lobby and went for the elevators.

"I know… But maybe she would also enjoy the quiet times, but she doesn't dare to tell you? I don't know. When is he starting school again?" She asked as she took Jasper's hand in hers.

"Next Monday," Mason turned two this year.

He'd only had two birthdays with her…

Don't go there now Cullen… Work is calling.

"I'll think about it, okay? Thank you for the advice Alice, I really appreciate it", I smiled and then the elevator announced we had reached our floor.

"See you tonight, baby," Said Japer and kissed Alice on the lips, making me turn my head away.

That two people could show so much love in just one little kiss.

So, I turned to the right walking in the corridor to my office while Alice followed me her heels click-clacking all the way to our destination.

She opened the first door, leading to where Alice's desk stood and she went to sit down in her black leather desk chair. After wiggling with the computer mouse so the computer screen would re-activate she started typing on the keyboard.

I made my way through the office space and opened the second door, which was leading to my part of the office.

A yellow post-it note caught my attention as I went to sit down behind my desk.

_Hi Mr. Cullen,  
This Saturday, I'm giving a drink to celebrate my engagement to my Mike.  
I would be delighted if you would find the time to attend my little get-together.  
It's taking place from 8 p.m. at the Starfox Café down the street.  
Thank you in advance,_

_Jessica S._

I sighed in response. Going to parties already would make me sad again… And an engagement party, that would do nothing good in my situation. It would only make me remember her.

But then I reconsidered… Jessica was an excellent employee, and she was a wonderful receptionist.

And Mike… Well, the guy only wanted to make a good impression on me, by delivering all my mail and personal packages himself even taking the stairs when there was a line for the elevator.

They were nice people, and as their boss, it was kind of expected for me to be there.

I put a smile on my face as I picked up the phone. But then, I put it down again, because I had a much better idea.

I walked out of the office again, telling Alice where I went while doing so.

Luckily, the elevator was still on this upper floor, so I didn't have to wait long to step inside and make my way down to the lobby.

I immediately heard Jessica's voice and knew she was on the phone.

When she noticed me standing next to the reception desk, she smiled and mouthed that she would be right there.

After what seemed like two minutes, Jessica ended the conversation she had with a client and turned to me.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cullen, but that was Miss Duchesse calling from her hotel room. She called to reschedule your meeting." Jessica told me.

I held my hands up.

"It's okay Jessica, I'm not here for business now. I'm here for you, congratulations!" I said and a smile brightened her face.

Jessica was young to marry, only twenty-two. She got her job here right out of college, since she was one of our best interns the year she graduated.

"Thank you, sir," a rosy blush crept on her cheeks.

"You're very welcome, Jessica. I will see you on Saturday, then. Congrats to Mike too," I smiled at her and walked away again, heading for the elevator.

The trip back to my office wasn't really worth describing, since no one seemed to have crossed my path.  
I was greeted by Alice when I entered, and she told me that my mother had called just a few seconds ago.

While I closed the door to my office, my BlackBerry that lay on my desk started ringing.

The picture showed my Mom, holding Mason on her lap and smiling widely.

"Hi Mom, Alice just told me you called," I greeted her.

"Oh, yes. You know Edward, you have been practically working non-stop since the accident… I'm really worried about your health, dear." She said.

Always so worried…

"Well, Emmett too hasn't stopped training and working and I never hear you complaining about that," I laughed, without humor.

Mom and Dad always saw me as the 'breakable one', since I'm the youngest and my brother Emmett is a baseball player in his past time and a hockey player in his professional life.

I heard my mother sigh.

"Oh Edward… You know I don't mean it like that. I am very aware of the fact that you are perfectly capable of organizing your stressful job and combining it with being a Daddy… but I'm also not blind, son, I know how hard it is for you right now." She was again, very right, and very sweet to me.

It was my turn to sigh.

"You know mom, I don't know if you will like this or not… but Alice came up with a good plan. I'd like to know your thoughts about it." I began.

"Oh, sure… Shoot! I want to hear everything about it." Mom told me in an enthusiastic manner.

"Well, a friend of Alice who has twins and has been left by her husband has kind of the same problem as I have. And Alice told me she has hired someone that can help her with the kids and still having a career and such." I told her.

"Do you mean like a nanny? Because that's a giving a lot of trust to some kind of stranger, you know that right? They take care of the kids, the house, everything while you're not around…" I immediately knew that my Mom wasn't completely positive about the idea.

"I know that Mom, but it's not like I would need a full-time nanny. If I have someone who can collect Mase from school and keep him busy until I'm home from work that's all I'm asking for. I already have Jenn who comes cleaning twice a week…"

I heard my mom humming her approval.

"So, not a nanny that lives with you then?" My mother asked and I could hear the sudden positivity in her voice.

"No, I was thinking… kind of more like a personal assistant."

"Well, if I were you I'd go and talk to that friend of Alice and see what she says about that and maybe you could get some information… It's a good idea honey. But you have to know that we will always be here for you and Mason."

"I know that, and appreciate it more than I can say. But I also don't want to take away all of your time. I know you have your own things to do Mom…"

I could here her laughing.

"Okay… Maybe that is true. But still, I love the little man so much. He's so like you, it's like having baby-Edward all over agin,"

I smiled, picturing her playing with Mason and having fun together.

"Well, I'll do some research when I get home… See you tonight Mom,".

"Of course honey. See you then!" She closed the line and I still had a smile on my face.

The rest of the day at work was going fast. And I loved it, since it was Thuesday.

Which meant that tomorrow, Friday, was the last day I had to work this week and I could spend a nice amount of time with my guy at home.

In the late afternoon, I asked Alice to pen down the telephone number of her friend. That way, I could ask her about how she settled things with her kids.  
Alice gave me the number, with a written note. In her big bubbly handwriting she wrote: "Good luck Edward! =)"

I smiled a bit, thinking her handwriting resembled a high school girl's.

I took my BlackBerry, and walked over to my leather couch in the corner of the office to sit down.  
Typing the correct number, I also checked the time: it was three fifteen pm… I hope she wouldn't be in some kind of meeting.

The phone rang three times, almost enough to make me hang up and try again sometime later.

"Rosalie Hale," A strong voice sounded absently on the other end of the line.

"Err, hello Miss Hale. My name is Edward Cullen?" My voice made it sound like a question.

I heard a soft chuckle coming from Rosalie.

"Oh, that's right. Alice told me you would be calling me today." She said friendly.

"Yes… Well, you probably know why I am calling you then. Alice told me about the arrangement you have with someone who takes care of your children?" I asked her.

"Yes, she also filled me in on your details , I guess our Alice can't place a lock on that mouth of her". Seemed like Rosalie knew Alice as well as I knew her.

"Well, that's how we know our little fashionista," I continued, laughing about my own little joke.

"You certainly know Alice well, Mr. Cullen," Rosalie too, laughed a bit.

"Please, call me Edward. Would you find the time to meet up with me and talk for a bit? I'm also drenched in my work and am according to Alice, in desperate need of somebody to help me out,".

"Oh, of course. I was planning on asking you that myself. Because discussing this over the phone would be a little weird," she chuckled again.

"Yes, it would be… A little… So, tell me. When would you want to meet up and where?"

Rosalie told me that she had time tonight after she left her office at six pm.

I agreed to meet her at "Soleil du Mer", a nice bistro which was very close to both of our offices.

* * *

So, we had the first chapter!  
I hope you guys liked it? Tips, critiques and reviews are more than welcome :)

xoxo,  
NTR


	3. Lovely Readers, it's very VERY important

Hi there my lovely readers.

It has been a while since I posted up anything...  
Well, that is mostly because my work is getting in the way.

I just a promotion a few weeks back, and now I have to work really long hours.  
So when I get home, I am so awfully tired that I basically don't do anything on my computer then check my e-mail.

I don't know if there will be a chance for me to continue writing...

I have met a lovely lady here, her name is VampingSolace and we have exchaged several e-mails and PM's and such.  
She' s a new writer here on and I have read her work... I think it is fabulous.

But she doesn't really get a lot of reviews, but a lot of readers. So I want to ask all of you to go get your asses over too lovely Vee's profile and check out her wonderful story.  
It's called 'The Bookstore Girl & The Third Son', it's all human and E&B rated M.

Maybe she'll adopt my stories, rewrite then and stuff to suit her likings. But she's still deciding wether or not she'll do it.

Thank you for every thing! Even for the reviews ( I got three in total, lol).

Love you forever!


End file.
